Nazi Zombies Plus 1
by My.Darkest.Days
Summary: my first story, so its probably horrible. /: worked on it for weeks though. if i can get atleast 15 reviews, ill make another chapter, so PLEASEE review :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

Kendall finished zipping up her pack, which she kept with her after the army. Suddenly there was a ring. It was her cell phone. She quickly reached her arm over and grabbed it off her desk. "Hello?" She was smiling, but this next statement quickly turned her smile into a frown. "Oh.. ok, well maybe some other time… Yeah, see you next week. Bye."

She slammed the phone on her table. "I did all this packing for nothing!" She was planning on going to her friend's house for a sleepover. But she had to pack her own food, shampoo & conditioner, soap, toothpaste, & various other items her friend didn't like to share, or had issues with. Her friend was a bit odd, but hey, not everyone's perfect.

She sat down on her couch, her bag beside her, and grumbled. It took her 3 hours to pack, and she wasn't exaggerating. She even packed her gun, with which she and her friend would go to the shooting range with, even though her shot was top notch. She was about to wallow a little bit more in self pity, when she heard the door to her house slowly creak open.

Richtofen brushed the imaginary dust off his uniform. He had just ditched his 3 other companions, because he didn't really cared if they died. All that mattered was his safety. But now he was in a strange environment, and was wondering if he did the right thing going alone. "Samantha… Where have you taken me?" He pondered this question out loud, while surveying his environment. He saw a house all alone, the top floors lights on. "Ah.. Wunderbar. Maybe I can get one more recruit for our pathetic gang. "

He walked over to the house, in no hurry, whistling. He didn't care if he found a new member, but he might as well try now that he was there. He hoped the owner was comfortable in her seemingly empty neighborhood, and left her door unlocked. Surprisingly he was right.

Kendall skipped down the stairs lightly. She looked at where the door should be closed, but stood open. Her heart beat got a little faster. She wasn't scared, just a little shocked. She closed the door, and then stopped. She swore she saw something out of the corner of her eye, so she walked around her entire ground floor, finding nothing.

She walked back up the stairs, and sat down on the couch. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked, she saw a man sitting on her couch!

Richtofen smiled at the girl. Not a nice smile, an unbelievably cruel looking one. He quickly jammed a needle into her arm, and laughed one of the freakiest laughs Kendall had ever heard. "What the heck man? You carry needles around with you? And is that Heroin? I'm calling the police!" She was unbelievably cool in this situation. He could have killed her, but she didn't even think about that fact. While putting her cell phone to her ear, she suddenly felt her hand go numb, and the phone dropped out, she had only put in 91.

His grin grew even wider as he saw that the paralyzing liquid started working.

"Wh- whats going on?" She asked, finally getting a little worried.

"Don't worry my dear. I just paralyzed you from the neck down," he replied, like this was normal.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take you with me, obviously. We can't have too much time left."

"Time left till what?"

"Ah, in just a matter of seconds, you'll see."

Blue electricity licked across the walls of the room, and it became blurry.

"Here we go! Get ready!" He was happy to get out of this place. It wasn't what he was used to.

Before her vision totally became black, she put her hand on the strap of her backpack. If she was going somewhere, she would need supplies. Then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Well! I guess people did like the story :D. Yeah, the first chapter was awful, but eh, I think itll get better. Special thanks to **Zombiegirl777**. She helped out a ton in every way possible. Make sure you check out her story. It's one of the best on here. And everyone who told me to continue, you guys did too. You gave me the moral support I needed. So, Read on, and review!

After her paralysis eventually wore off, Kendall's eyes opened and she began to truly observe her surroundings as she sat up, groaning in pain. She realized she was in a large dusty room with dirty furniture and a Nazi flag hanging on the wall. There were two large, winding staircases on either side of the room. The bottom floor had a secluded window boarded up in the back and two other windows on the sides of room. There was also a counter with bottles surrounding it and a glowing blue machine that looked like it served sodas. On the top floor, there was one window by the right staircase and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At one point in time it must have been very lovely, but that was obviously a long time ago. Looking around on the floor, she noticed there was a circular pad glowing in the middle of the room.  
>Feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole situation, she walked over to the counter and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest as she thought about what she was going to do next. I have no idea where I am… What am I going to do? Closing her eyes, she wished it was all a dream, praying that when she opened them, she would be back at home again. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made her open her eyes, panic evident on her face as she looked towards the four men in front of her.<p>

"So... Um... Well, my name's Tank Dempsey." said the one with blond hair, breaking the awkward silence.  
>"My name is Takeo Misaki." said the Asian looking one, quickly and quietly, giving a slight bow in her direction.<br>"Nikolai," The out of shape Russian said, looking at her flatly before continuing, "Do you have Vodka?"  
>"And I'm Rich-" The doctor began before Kendall cut him off.<p>

"Shut up! You're the one who brought me here! This is all your fault!" She shouted, frowning at the German doctor as he looked at her furiously. "Oh, and my names Kendall," She said, turning back to the other three men before continuing, "I would say it's nice to meet you, but actually, it's not."

Richtofen glared at her, about to retaliate. My fault? He thought angrily, I improved your life vith my company stupid girl! But Tank glared at him, hinting for him to shut up. The Marine knew that Richtofen had seriously screwed up this time. Why a girl? He thought, scratching the back of his neck as he watched the starring match the two were currently having. She couldn't help, much less hold a gun... He grumbled something incoherently, and walked away, losing interest quickly. Nikolai, Takeo, and an irritated Richtofen did the same.  
>After they left, she felt more at ease, walking around the theater a bit, exploring a few places she hadn't been. She had counted nine different rooms when she finally circled the whole place. Returning the starting room and sitting on her, now favorite counter, she hugged her legs again, sighing before noticing something next to her. My bag! She thought excitedly, as she reached over, grabbing it and pulling out her ipod, something she always had with her. Putting in her headphones, she relaxed a bit, listening to one of the songs that always made her happy while she closed her eyes, focusing on the music as much as she could.<br>Little did she know, she wasn't the only one in the room anymore... On the top floor something groaned as its blood splattered hands ripped boards off the window forcefully one by one. When it had finished, it slowly lumbered down the stairs, taking a minute or two to get to the bottom of the steps. But when it did, its eyes locked on to the unsuspecting Kendall, still listening to her music, eyes closed and completely unaware. It moaned loudly, walking towards her, but she couldn't hear, the music was too loud. After it was about four feet away, Kendall smelt something that made her nose wrinkle. She opened her eyes, only to see something she only heard about in movies and stories...  
>A zombie... But not just any zombie. Even though its outfit was covered in blood, you could clearly tell it had been a Nazi soldier at one point in time. His corpse smelled of rotting flesh, and the reason didn't come as a surprise. The flesh on its face was rotting away, and some of it dangling off, ready to fall to the ground. It hissed as its glowing yellow eyes locked onto her. "A Nazi Zombie…" she said softly, forgetting what a zombies main purpose in "life" was. The undead soldier grabbed her forcefully and threw her onto the floor, tearing the earphones out her ears in the process. It had strength that was un human, something she didn't expect while she looked up inching away as it closed in. It then dived on top of her, hoping to make an easy meal out of her face as she wrapped her hands around its neck, trying to push it away, but it wasn't easy.<br>"Get off of me!" She yelled at it, continuing to struggle helplessly, but it could care less. All it wanted was the delicious smelling flesh. Suddenly there was a bang and blood splattered her face as she winced, pushing the limp zombie body off of her before wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve. When she looked around for the person that helped her, she saw the German standing there. "Be more careful next time, or it vill eat your foolish face off." He grumbled, sighing before walking away, "You made me vaste ze last bullet I had…"

Kendall rolled her eyes, brushing a slight bit of dust off her pants and returning to the counter. You're the one who brought me here… she thought, still confused as she plugged her ipod back in and started listening again. This time she kept her eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry bout the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews. (: Anyways, this chapter might not be good, because I was in a rush while writing it. Blame the dumb exams D: But when schools over for the year, ill have more time. oh well… Here it ishh! :D **

After that experience, Kendall was more nervous and jumpy than ever. For the first time in a very long while, she was frightened. But, on the outside, she seemed calm, cool, and collected to the others. She was always good at faking emotions. Besides, the men didn't need to know she was frightened. The less they knew the better.

After a while, this very eventful day came to an end. Kendall could see out of the holes in the ceiling a florescent moon shining brightly. Even though she was tired, she didn't want to sleep. How can you sleep, when zombies might be lurking, ready to close in when your guards down? She decided she would ask where and when she could sleep, because the countertop wasn't exactly soft. She yawned and blinked her eyes tiredly, and hopped off the countertop. Her eyes scanned the room and when they came to the top right floor she spotted the American on the sitting on some box like things, loading a few bullets into the gun. He had something that looked like an M16, just slightly different. She walked over and when his gaze met hers, she just continued to stare blankly for a couple seconds before starting to talk.

"Um.. I'm really tired. Is there anywhere I can sleep?"

He shoved the cartridge of ammo into his gun and then said,

"Yeah, you see that couch down there? I pulled that over here for you earlier today. That's where you'll be sleeping. No, there aren't any pillows or blankets so I guess you'll just have to deal, " he pointed to a couch that she had spotted earlier, slightly pulled up beside the bottom right window.

"Oh ok thanks," she said before adding, " Is it safe to sleep?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Usually we have someone patrolling the whole place while the others sleep. We trade shifts every night. Don't think because you're a girl, and your new here that we'll spare you of that task. I'll be watching tonight, but usually nothing happens," with that he stood up and walked away, abruptly ending the conversations.

"That wasn't rude," she said sarcastically, before walking down the stairs and sitting down on the couch. It looked dirty, but it was soft. She rubbed her eyes, yawned loudly, then laid her head down and almost instantly fell asleep.

She awoke the next day to the American looking at her.

"Get up. You're not gunna lay around all day."

She glared at him.

"Go away."

He just stood his ground, crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine?"

She sat up from lying down and then stood up. She was just a bit shorter than him. She glared at him even more fiercely before speaking in what was almost a growl.

"Shut up! If it weren't for your little friend, I wouldn't be in your way, and you wouldn't be in my way,"

His grin faded away and was replaced by a straight face.

"He's not my friend. He's the exact opposite. But, if were gunna live, were gunna have to work together, so I'll just have to deal with it and so will you,"

She had nothing to say to that so she stood there silently and glared at him more.

He completely ignored her angry stare and reached into one of the many pockets on his pants to pullout a small handgun. He held it out towards her.

"You'll need a gun if you want to live. I guess you'll start out with this, until you find a better one. "

She raised an eyebrow and then pushed his hand away. She walked over to the countertop, grabbed her bag, walked back, and sat it on the couch. She then unzipped it and pulled out her own hand gun.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather use my own."

He looked at her for a moment before returning his gun to his pocket.

"Do you even know how to shoot it?"

She nodded slowly and said, "Yeah."

He didn't believe her.

"Well if you do, then it'll be easy for you to shoot that bottle laying on the counter."

He pointed over to a blue bottle laying on her countertop.

"Sure I can."

She aimed the gun, and shot. The bottle shattered with a loud crash.

"Oh, well then I guess you do. Just keep it with you at all times, and don't let a zombie catch you off guard. If you can handle this room, me and the rest of the guys can handle the others. Not a lot of zombies seem to be coming lately, so you'll probably have no worries. Just don't get bit, because if you do, I will have no problem with shooting you. Is that clear?"

She didn't like how he seemed to belittle her, so it was her turn to cross her arms and have a serious expression.

"Yeah, loud and clear, whatever you say." She plugged her headphones into her ipod and turned the music on. Seeing that she had no interest in hearing him talk anymore, he wandered off into some other room.

She then proceeded to walk up the left staircase and poke her head around the corner to look at the window. Then, she sat on the wooden railing and slid down it. She checked the very back window for any sign of zombies, and the front two windows. When she finished this she sighed contentedly. _This is gunna be one easy day, _she thought to herself.


End file.
